Inconnue à cette adresse
by Lawerance
Summary: "Je veux que vous testiez les connaissances de cette jeune femme, Q. Et que vous la surveillez, jusqu'à nouvel ordre." M sentit deux regards désapprobateurs peser sur ses épaules provenant des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle fixa plus durement son employé, ne s'occupant pas de la prisonnière. "C'est un ordre." M pour violence et thèmes dérangeants, Q x OC.
1. Error 404 not found

**Disclamer: James bond appartient à Ian Fleming. Skyfall appartient à Sam Mendes.  
**

**Rating: T, pour violence. Peut-être que cette fic passera en M, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Couple: ce sera sand doute du Q x OC.**

* * *

**Bonjour;**

**Ayant récemment vu Skyfall (oui, je suis en retard, je sais^^"), je suis restée sans voix devant le changement de Q. Etant habituée au vieux monsieur ronchant, j'ai adoré sa nouvelle version (et puis Ben Whishaw, quoi!)  
**

**Bref, me revoilà avec une fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire.^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre bêta-lu par Keylisse ChainLock. Un grand merci à elle et à son travail^^**

* * *

**_Q POV_**

Ce n'était pas le son de la pluie tapant à sa fenêtre qui l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Ni, plus tard le matin, la perceuse d'un bricoleur du dimanche. Et encore moins les aboiements d'un chien dans le voisinage.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu avoir un appartement par le MI6 mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté la maison l'ayant vu naître, là, sur le sol dallé de rouge brique de la cuisine. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu dormir ailleurs qu'entre ces quatre murs d'un violet intense. Sa chambre, son environnement, le seul point d'ancrage dans sa vie depuis que ses parents étaient morts.

Q se leva, réveillé par les miaulements de son chat. Oui, Q était le genre de personne à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb et seul ce félin au pelage écaille de tortue pouvait le tirer du royaume de Morphée. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Moins pour son maître, cependant, qui faillit bien tomber une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'atteindre, son chat entre les jambes, la cuisine et la place stratégique de la gamelle du sac à puces.

« Oui, oui, je me dépêche.. »

Un miaulement plus profond que les précédents l'approuva. Enfin la tâche ardue de nourrir cet estomac sur pattes remplie, il s'étira longuement, son bâillement ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec les miaulements d'Oscar, le doux nom de son chat. Àla décharge de Q, il avait eu son premier et seul animal de compagnie alors qu'il venait de finir la lecture du 'portrait de Dorian Gray', dix ans plus tôt. Cadeau de son père lorsque le fils avait hacké le pentagone pour la première fois de sa vie, sans se faire prendre.

Se dirigeant automatiquement vers la salle de bain, il se frotta les paupières avant de se brosser énergiquement les dents. Il ne prenait pas de petit-déjeuner, se contentant d'une tasse d'Earl Grey à son bureau. Une douche plus tard, habillé de frais, il claqua doucement la porte de la demeure familiale, prenant bien soin de vérifier que la chatière marchait correctement. Certes, il avait installé un système électronique avec une puce dans le collier d'Oscar, reconnaissant son passage à lui et à lui seul, empêchant d'autres chats de pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais il préférait rester prudent. On ne savait jamais si un bug ne s'était pas immiscé entre hier et aujourd'hui.

Rassuré, c'est d'un bon pas qu'il partit à pied vers la station de métro la plus proche de chez lui.

Il avait eu un petit sourire lorsqu'il avait senti le désarroi de Bond devant le métro à l'heure de pointe. Il avait alors confirmé son hypothèse comme quoi l'agent 007 ne prenait pas les transports en commun. Bien trop ordinaire pour lui. À cette pensée, il eut un de ses micro sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

Q, vêtu tel un étudiant de fac avec l'inévitable duo jean-New Balance, lut les derniers mails qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il dormait. Un en particulier lui fit froncer les sourcils. En parlant de Bond, voilà que ce dernier lui réclamait une entrevue. Peut-être que cet aimant à femmes allait enfin lui rendre les 43 gadgets qu'il devait à son Quartermaster depuis le début de l'année. Enfin bon, on pouvait toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Le métro se stoppa une nouvelle fois, une voix féminine annonçant le nom de l'arrêt. Se laissant dériver avec la foule, il emprunta le chemin de la sortie, respirant de nouveau un air frais et revigorant.

Pile à l'heure, les portes du MI6 s'ouvrirent en grand, accueillant solennellement Q. Les gens le reconnaissant lui jetèrent de discrets coups d'œil de bienvenue auxquels Q répondit distraitement, le nez toujours plongé dans son Sony Experia Z amélioré par ses soins.

Une tasse de thé Earl Grey chauffée exactement à la bonne température l'attendait déjà sur son bureau. L'agréable parfum de thé le mit immédiatement de bonne humeur. Quelle agréable attention...Venant de qui, il ne le savait pas encore. Bah..Il lui suffirait de relever les empreintes digitales puis d'effectuer une petite recherche avant de savoir qui était le responsable d'une telle surprise.

Q ne but pas immédiatement sa tasse fumante de thé, ne sachant pas encore qui l'avait déposée ici. Si son métier lui avait bien appris une chose, cela était de ne jamais se fier à personne.

Il prit les mesures nécessaires et attendit patiemment que son ordinateur trouve une paume de main correspondante aux empreintes laissées, finissant la lecture d'un article de science sur les dernières avancées technologiques. Il eut une grimace lorsqu'il vit qu'on l'avait pris de court et qu'un laboratoire français travaillait déjà sur les nouveaux alliages des vaisseaux spatiaux, ce dont le génie informatique avait déjà prévu de s'atteler dès le week-end prochain. Il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un autre domaine dans lequel s'amuser un peu.

Un discret bip émit par la seconde partie de son être, son ordinateur adoré, le sortit de ses pensées. Enfin les recherches étaient finies. Alors, qui ?

Ses pupilles, d'un bleu gris surprenant, s'écarquillèrent. Comment cela, aucune base de donnée à travers le monde (sauf quelques pays reculés tels que la Corée du Nord, l'Antarctique ou encore des contrées venues d'Afrique) n'était capable de lui fournir une réponse ? Comme si les empreintes venaient d'une personne n'ayant aucune existence terrestre...

Il allait poursuivre ses recherches lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer M accompagnée d'une adolescente. Q se leva instantanément devant son boss, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Ce n'était définitivement pas un membre de la famille de M, à supposer que cette dernière ait encore de la famille vivante, au vu de ses traits typiquement asiatiques. Il tiqua devant les menottes liant ses fins poignets et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une prisonnière. Mais alors, que faisait-elle ici ? N'était-ce pas plus approprié de la mener directement dans les sous-sols, là où se trouvaient les cellules et les salles de torture ?

M salua froidement Q, ses yeux d'acier le fixant sans ciller. La première fois que Q avait eu à faire face à cette inflexible vieille femme, il avait été surpris de constater que le MI6 était dirigé par une personne aussi âgée, ridée et semblant à deux doigts de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Puis, son regard avait rencontré le sien et il avait réalisé toute l'étendue de son erreur. L'aura glaciale de M obligeait quiconque à reconnaître son incroyable autorité. C'était une femme, non, une dirigeante capable d'aller au bout. La personnification même de la maxime 'la fin justifie les moyens'.

« Madame.

-Q. »

L'adolescente semblait exténuée, prête à s'écrouler sur le sol. Q ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, cachés par une frange sale.

« Puis-je savoir en quoi je pourrais vous être utile ? »

Comme à son habitude, M fit visuellement le tour de la cage de verre dans laquelle se trouvait le bureau de Q, scannant son bordel organisé. Il était impossible pour le Quartermaster d'effectuer son boulot sans en répandre partout autour de lui. Des esquisses pour une montre minuteur de bombe dans un coin, une maquette d'une voiture équipée d'ailes dans un autre, des pots de stylos partout, et des câbles. Des centaines de câbles qui, traçant une toile d'araignée, reliaient son ordinateur portable dernier cri au réseau du MI6, à des enceintes créées par ses soins, à son Sony, ou encore à un disque dur externe. Du grand n'importe quoi dans lequel le jeune fautif se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et incroyablement nu lorsque tout cela était rangé une fois par mois sur ordre de M, incapable de travailler en sachant qu'une partie de ses locaux était dans un tel état chaotique.

« Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez, d'une quelconque manière, dégradé les locaux vous ayant été octroyés, je vous surveillerai personnellement pendant que vous rangerez quotidiennement vos affaires à l'ordre que JE leur attribuerai. »

Q n'avait pu que hocher la tête, intérieurement amusé de savoir que M était à ce point une maniaque du rangement. Remarquez, au fond cela ne l'étonnait pas autant.

« Je veux que vous testiez les connaissances de cette jeune femme, Q. Et que vous la surveillez, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

M sentit deux regards désapprobateurs peser sur ses épaules provenant des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle fixa plus durement son employé, ne s'occupant pas de la prisonnière.

« C'est un ordre. »

Sa voix claqua tel un fouet et Q ne put que répondre d'un ton atone :

« Bien, M. »

Le Headmaster quitta le bureau sans un regard ni un mot de plus, ses talons claquant même sur la moquette.

Un soupir retentit, poussé par la jeune femme.

« Et bien, voilà que j'échappe à la mort une fois de plus. Vraiment, je crois que les kami ne m'aiment pas assez pour m'accepter dans leur royaume. »

Elle rit doucement, presque pouffa de rire, ce qui fit douter Q sur la santé psychologique de son invitée.

« Je m'appelle L. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Q. »

Elle lui tendit une main mais, étant menottée, fut forcée de lui présenter les deux.

« Ah. J'avais oublié ce petit...Souci. Pourriez-vous y remédier ? Ce serait sans doute plus pratique si vous devez me...Tester par la suite. »

Apparemment, l'anglais n'était pas sa langue maternelle. Elle butait sur quelques mots et possédait un petit accent que Q ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignon. Il se reprit et fouilla dans un des tiroirs avant d'en sortir une petite clé qu'il inséra dans la minuscule serrure, libérant les poignets meurtris de l'adolescente. Il nota au passage que sa peau blanche avait été arrachée par endroit, révélant la chair à vif. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle été emprisonnée ? Sans doute un long moment, telles que le laissaient supposer ses blessures. À moins qu'elle se soit débattue ?

Elle se frotta les avant-bras, fit quelques assouplissements musculaires avant de sourire au Quartermaster.

« Merci beaucoup, Q.

-De rien. »

Sans plus s'occuper d'elle, il retourna s'asseoir derrière son écran pendant que L faisait le tour de la pièce, prenant grand soin de ne pas frôler le moindre ovni posé souvent en équilibre instable sur le sol. Elle sautait, esquivait, se mouvait avec une grâce féline sur le sol, ses pieds nus dansant sur la moquette grise installée sur ordre de Q dès son arrivée à la tête de la section. Il n'aimait pas entendre craquer l'ancien parquet, préférant quelque chose de plus moderne, aussi.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques instants avant que Q crispa ses mâchoires, agacé par son cirque.

« Pourriez-vous cesser de bouger ? Vous me déconcentrez. »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un courant d'air que fit L en courant légèrement sur la moquette, rejoignant la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair et prenant des bras d'un agent venant de rentrer dans le bureau la caisse de bois qu'il tenait la seconde d'avant.

« Aww...Merci ! »

Elle sourit à 005 avant de plonger son nez dans la caisse, répandant ses affaires sur le rare espace encore vierge de toute présence. Piochant un Samsung Galaxy noir recouvert d'une brillante coque violette décorée au marqueur rouge sang, elle pianota dessus avant de brancher un volumineux casque tout aussi violet, muni, à ce que pu en juger Q, d'un réducteur de bruit.

_« Au moins a-t-elle bon goût.»_

Sur cette pensée, Q retourna à la confection d'un virus afin de tester les compétences de cette L. M ne lui avait pas précisé comment il devait la tester, il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait.

Alors qu'il travaillait, il se posa de nombreuses questions. D'où lui venait cet étrange prénom ? Pourquoi était-elle dotée d'une simple lettre, tout comme lui d'ailleurs ? Était-elle un agent ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-elle été emprisonnée ? À la connaissance de Q, qui avait épluché la liste de tous les agents travaillant pour le MI6 qu'ils soient sous couverture ou non, personne n'était aussi jeune; la moyenne d'âge était de 30 ans. Il était une exception, avec ses 23 ans seulement. Le petit génie des Services Secrets, comme on le surnommait affectueusement ici. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être le benjamin, même s'il avait du mal à faire valoir sa crédibilité ailleurs qu'entre les murs de la branche qu'il dirigeait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, s'estimant satisfait de lui, il s'apprêta à challenger sa compagne forcée. Il se retourna vers elle...Et sut que ses projets venaient d'être contrecarrés.

Il eut face à lui le spectacle d'une boule de vêtements crasseux et de chairs martyrisées assoupie à même le sol. Soupirant, il appela un des médecins afin qu'elle soit le plus rapidement possible soignée. Il n'était pas aussi cruel que M, bien qu'il posséda ce regard dur propre au MI6.

Ce dernier détail lui fit penser que définitivement non, elle n'était pas de chez eux. Elle réagissait trop vivement, trop..Humainement, chaleureusement...Enfin bref, elle n'était pas cette machine froide et sans cœur que tous prétendait être ici. Alors, d'où venait-elle ? Curieux, il releva les empreintes de sa main, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, ainsi qu'un peu de sang sur sa joue. Elle avait la peau douce, nota-t-il au passage.

Alors qu'elle se faisait transporter, toujours endormie, vers les locaux hôspitaliers au sein même du MI6, il eut un hoquet. Les empreintes étaient exactement les mêmes que celles sur sa tasse de thé, désormais froide.


	2. Et L entre en scène

**Disclamer: Skyfall ne m'appartient pas; l'univers de Bond vient de Ian Fleming.**

**Rating: T pour violence.**

**Pairing: Q x OC.**

**autres: nous passons donc au pov de mon oc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Merci beaucoup à Jamesbondgirl pour sa review. Elle m'a fait chaud au coeur^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ta hauteur, et que tu aimeras tout comme le premier. **

**Chapitre bêta-lu par Keylisse ChainLock. Un grand merci à elle et à son travail si rapide qu'à la fin je vais finir par l'appeler mon lucky luke.**

* * *

_**L POV**_

Une tasse de thé désormais froide repose entre mes mains. J'ai attendu trop longtemps qu'elle se refroidisse, n'aimant pas me brûler la langue. Profitant des dernières traces de l'agréable fragrance, je plonge mon nez dans le récipient de porcelaine précieuse avant de siroter distraitement une gorgée. Je sais que le liquide ambré pourrait être empoisonné mais ils ont besoin de moi. Ils ne prendraient donc pas le risque de me tuer sciemment, préférant d'abord utiliser mes compétences avant de me liquider.

L'agent du MI6 me faisant face ressemble de très loin à l'image que je me faisais d'eux. Un punk avec une crête multicolore avoisinant les 6 centimètres me fait face, ses lunettes rondes aux verres bleus perchées sur son nez osseux. Il me sourit gentiment alors qu'il prend des notes sur son ordinateur. L'écran est placé de telle sorte que je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il écrit.

Cela va faire une heure 31 minutes et 47 secondes que je suis assise sur cette chaise en plastique, ma foi assez confortable. Ma main repose sur mon genou depuis 52 minutes 17 secondes, le bout de ma doc bleu électrique battant la mesure contre un pied de la table verte pomme toutes les 15 minutes. Je pense que je dois l'énerver avec mes petits tics, comme claquer ma langue contre mon palais quinze fois en 4 minutes; ou encore lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'il prononce mon nom.

Enfin mon nom. Plutôt l'initiale que cette étrange vieille femme au regard d'acier m'a donnée sitôt qu'elle a comprit que jamais je ne leur révélerai mon identité de grès ou de force. Elle est intelligente, cette M.

A peine 39 minutes 19 secondes après mon arrivée en salle d'interrogatoire, je suis devenue L. De l'humour noir, puisque M m'a expliquée qu'étant donné que je suis une menteuse, une Liar, je méritais pareille initiale. Je lui ai souri.

« J'aime bien. Je prends. »

Elle a été surprise d'entendre le son de ma voix. Je suppose que le ton masculin l'a surprise. C'est vrai qu'une jeune femme avec un timbre d'homme peut être assez choquant si on n'y est pas habitué ou prévenu à l'avance. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle a su remarquablement bien cacher son étonnement. À peine sa paupière droite a-t-elle tiqué pendant 2,32 secondes.

Le punk, dont je ne sais toujours pas l'identité, interrompt le cours de mes pensées.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as hacké le système de sécurité du MI6 ? »

Le pauvre. Depuis le début de mon interrogatoire, il est ici, inlassablement les mêmes mots en bouche, inlassablement mon silence pour seule réponse. J'ai pitié de lui et j'attends que cela fasse une heure et 40 minute pile que je me trouve ici avant de lui donner une réponse. Je me sens comme le Père Noël devant un enfant alors que je parle de nouveau.

« Parce que c'est fun. »

Ses doigts s'activent à toute vitesse sur le clavier alors qu'il reporte mes mots exacts. Je pense que c'est inutile vu que la pièce doit sûrement être bouffée de micros en tout genre et plus encore; le MI6 ayant un petit génie de l'électronique comme Quartermaster après tout.

« Parce que c'est fun. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire par là, s'il te plaît ? »

Je crois que le MI6 se fout tout de même de ma gueule. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'une enfant qu'il faut se montrer si gentil avec moi. À moins que ce ne soit une tentative destinée à m'amadouer. Et bien, le punk va perdre à ce petit jeu.

« Rien d'autre que ce que cela veut dire. »

Et je referme la porte, me barricadant dans mon silence.

Une heure 43 minutes 16 secondes.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je lui souris pour la 76ème fois. Il est vraiment le roi du running gag. Mais moi je suis la reine.

« Je suis L, d'après M.

-Mais d'après toi-même, qui es-tu ? »

Et shit. Ça m'apprendra à dévier de mes réponses toutes faites, de vouloir faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination.

« Selon moi, je suis une menteuse aussi. Alors cela dépendra de vous et des personnes derrière le miroir de savoir si je dis la vérité ou pas. »

Je me tourne à ce moment vers la vitre à ma droite. Je fixe mon regard dans mon reflet. Ma maigreur me revient en pleine face.

Cela va faire 3 jours, 21 heures 58 minutes et 46 secondes que je n'ai rien mangé. Uniquement du café ultra sucré comme carburant. Si j'avais pu mettre la main sur un bon thé noir...Mais il ne fallait pas que je sorte de ce miteux appartement même pas meublé avant d'avoir fini mon travail. Le Groupe en avait besoin.

Je ferme les yeux. Dans ma tête défile un compte à rebours affichant une heure 51 minutes 35 secondes. Je ne peux pas effacer ce bruit agaçant de tic-tac égrenant les secondes. Depuis ma naissance, je suis dotée de ce pouvoir étrange: visualiser mentalement le compte à rebours de mon choix ainsi que savoir l'heure qu'il est n'importe où dans le monde.

Je me demande, alors que cela fait 1 heure 55 minutes 02 secondes, si le Groupe a activé la deuxième phase du plan. Ce serait bien, n'empêche. Que mon emprisonnement ne serve pas à rien non plus.

« L'interrogatoire est terminé. »

Deux heures 20 minutes et 26 secondes. La séance n'aura pas duré longtemps, contrairement à ce que je pensais.

Un homme plutôt âgé, dans la quarantaine, déverrouille la porte. Blond aux yeux verts, son visage est fermé. Dommage, il pourrait être charmant s'il le souhaitait.

« L, veuillez me suivre. »

Je me lève au son de cette voix douce, rassurante. Même si j'ai ma petite idée sur le lieu dans lequel il va me conduire. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais je crois que je vais avoir le droit à un tour complet des cellules d'emprisonnement et de torture du MI6. Chouette. Je ne rêvais que de ça...

Plus nous nous enfonçons dans les sous-sols, plus je revois dans ma tête les rayons de soleil de Mai illuminant Big Ben. Alors que l'homme blond m'attache solidement à une chaise, je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Il ne faut pas que je craque. Même si je n'ai que 17 ans, ils ne vont pas hésiter à utiliser la manière brute.

« Vous savez, si vous vous décrispiez un peu, vous seriez absolument irrésistible. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, le provoquant un peu. Il me toise durement. Sans que je sache d'où le coup est parti, je sens son poing fracasser ma lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je perds la face, même si ma bouche a un goût de sang désormais.

Un nouveau compte à rebours a fait son apparition, à l'intérieur de ma caboche. Combien de temps serai-je capable de tenir avant de mourir?


	3. Résurrection

**Disclamer : James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming; Skyfall étant la propriété de Sam Mendes.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Q x OC**

**Autres : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre posté. Pour la maladie de Q, je me suis inspirée de nombreuse fics anglophones. Je dois avouer que sa minceur, presque maigreur, peut être interprétée différemment. Mais j'aime torturer mes personnages (rire), même si Q ne m'appartient pas. J'aime aussi la théorie comme quoi il serait anorexique.  
**

**Merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour sa fidèle correction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Q POV**_

Combien de temps serait-il capable de tenir avant de mourir ? Telle était la question que se posait Q. Les battements incontrôlables de son cœur résonnaient contre ses tempes. Le rythme de ses pulsations variait en fonction de la musique diffusée par ses propres enceintes. En y repensant, quelle idée avait-il eu de vouloir les perfectionner, ne pensant pas une seule seconde que les qualités de cet appareil, poussées à leur maximum, allaient provoquer sa mort.

Plus jamais il ne modifierait des enceintes. Et encore moins autoriserait-il la jeune femme tapant à toute vitesse sur un de ses ordinateurs à user de son démentiel mp3.

Un mp3...Autant dire une antiquité. Q ne pouvait croire qu'une personne habitant dans un des pays les plus riches du monde, et jeune de surcroît, puisse encore utiliser ce genre de vieillerie. Pourtant, elle possédait un Samsung Galaxy S3. Ne pouvait-elle pas stocker dans son smartphone sa discographie? Apparemment, c'était trop lui demander.

Enfin, le tube de rock cessa. Les braillements de babouin du chanteur fit place à une douce mélodie. Le piano, intimiste, fit vibrer chaque parcelle de la fragile peau du jeune génie informatique. Il adorait cet instrument. Capable de l'émouvoir en un rien de temps s'il était correctement manié, ce qui ne manquait pas d'être le cas ici, il se laissa transporter dans un autre univers où tout n'était que son.

Il fut étonné par la diversité de musique qu'il écoutait. Passant du hard rock au classique en abordant la pop, il se demanda qui était cette adolescente d'apparence quelconque. Pour avoir suivit quelques cours de profilage, obligatoires au MI6, il savait que chaque élément du puzzle formait un être. Par l'étude du comportement, des goûts, des habitudes et de l'environnement d'une personne on pouvait la décrypter de A à Z. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Mais là, face à un tel mélange hétéroclite, il ne savait par quel bout commencer. Était-elle une enfant de parents versés dans la musique ? À moins qu'elle s'intéressait particulièrement à ce domaine artistique. Ou encore, avait-elle peut-être des amis avec qui échanger son mp3, le remplissant de tout et de n'importe quoi ?

Il fut un temps où Q faisait cela. Il y eut une époque où il pouvait encore appeler certains être humains des 'amis'. La dernière note du piano s'éleva puissamment dans la pièce confinée, apportant un goût amer dans la bouche du Quartermaster. Il n'avait plus d'amis désormais. Juste...Des gens plus ou moins fiables œuvrant avec lui pour la protection de l'Angleterre.

« Fini. »

La petite voix flûtée de son invitée forcée se cala parfaitement entre deux chansons alors que s'enclenchait la piste suivante.

Pivotant l'écran vers lui, elle attendit patiemment qu'il vérifie son travail. Consultant sa montre d'un coup d'œil, Q crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. 12 minutes et quelques secondes s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait commencé la fabrication d'un patch contre le virus créé par ses soins. Il sut qu'il avait à faire à une experte. Lui-même aurait mis une demie-heure, et encore en sachant parfaitement à quoi il avait à faire. Et elle...Sans rien savoir..Elle l'avait battu. À plate couture.

Son honneur de chef de la Q's Branch en pris un coup. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit dépassé. Sentiment approfondit par la musique oppressante et le regard satisfait voilant les yeux en amande de l'adolescente.

Avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, Q tapota les touches du clavier, activant le virus...Qui se révéla complètement détruit. Pas une seule miette, pas un seul code ne subsistait. Elle l'avait annihilé. Une véritable tête de missile guidée. Sans trace, sans bavure. Parfait.

Se tournant millimètre par millimètre vers elle, il la contempla d'un regard neuf. Nul doute qu'elle possédait des compétences lui étant inconnues. En d'autres termes, un danger mortel.

Un frisson parcouru son échine. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à ce genre de personne, cette rencontre virtuelle s'était soldée par la perte de données inestimables pour le MI6. Hors de question que cette histoire se répète.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un souci ? »

Penchant la tête, ses longs cheveux aile de corbeau s'agitèrent tel un rideau, cachant la moitié de son visage. Son unique œil visible aussi noir qu'un puits sans fond, l'autre recouvert par sa chevelure, perturba Q qui se recula, tâtant la poche de son pantalon avant d'en sortir son BlackBerry. Il composa à l'aveugle un numéro, ne quittant pas un seul instant la détenue des yeux. Deux minutes passèrent, tendues, tandis que L s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Vous avez un teint très pâle... Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

Il aurait aimé lui répliquer que la seule chose dont il avait besoin était qu'elle lui dise d'où elle tenait ce savoir, qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Mais il doutait fortement qu'après l'interrogatoire serré qu'on lui avait fait subir, elle allait lui donner aussi facilement des réponses à ces questions.

Coincé. Il était coincé. Il ne parvenait pas à gérer cette menace, ne parvenait pas à estimer de quoi était capable cette L.

Elle haussa des épaules puis se dirigea vers le tas que formaient ses minces affaires. En retirant ce qui semblait être une barre chocolatée, elle s'approcha de Q. Ne pouvant réprimer un geste de recul, il sentit la froideur du mur lui mordre le bas de son dos. Totalement acculé. Celui qui était emprisonné n'était pas elle mais bien lui.

« Tenez. Mangez. Vous semblez en avoir besoin, Q. »

Elle lui sourit doucement. Les battements du cœur du Quartermaster étaient désordonnés, comme ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Son corps réagit pour lui. Sa main se tendit, s'approchant de sa jumelle plus blanche encore que la sienne. On pouvait aisément suivre le fin réseau de veines parcourant le derme de L. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au plastique recouvrant la friandise, la serrant dans la paume de sa main.

« Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, si vous voulez savoir. Juste qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des petits creux. »

Sans cesser de sourire, elle s'éloigna de lui, comprenant qu'il détestait cette proximité.

_« Un petit animal bien timide, finalement. »_

Il lui faisait penser à son grand-frère. Une carrure impressionnante pour une timidité l'étant tout autant. Il lui manquait, son frère aîné. Sans lui à ses côtés, elle se sentait perdue. D'avoir près d'elle un individu lui ressemblant la rassurait, en même temps que ce fait l'intriguait. Les kami avaient agit en sa faveur. Remplie de gratitude, elle leur adressa une courte prière.

Certes, niveau physique les deux hommes étaient diamétralement opposés. Mais tous deux possédaient ces yeux d'un bleu limpide capable de changer avec la luminosité, tout comme cette chevelure brune indomptable. Bien que celle de Q soit plus courte et plus bouclée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, L ne vit pas arriver deux agents en costume sombre, armés. Q secoua une fois sa tête, leur faisant signe de s'emparer d'elle. Avertie, elle se retourna vivement et eut un sourire mauvais.

« On vient me remettre en cage ? »

Elle fit un geste vers ses affaires mais un des colosses lui barra la route.

« Nous vous ferons parvenir ceci plus tard. »

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter par une réplique cinglante mais se contenta de hausser ses épaules osseuses.

« Du moment que vous ne les abîmez pas. »

Ils la menottèrent de nouveau et, la prenant chacun par un bras, l'évacuèrent hors de la pièce vitrée. Elle jeta un dernier regard au brun, fixant ses yeux aussi bleu que l'océan.

« Promettez-moi de manger un petit peu plus. Mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec votre santé, surtout que vous êtes indispensable ici. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que les portes se refermèrent, le coupant de tout contact avec elle.

Il se figea telle une statue, les derniers mots de cette effrayante adolescente passant en boucle dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il était anorexique ? Comment cette tasse était-elle apparue sur son bureau ? De quoi d'autre était-elle capable ?

Il fixa la friandise remise plus tôt par la source de ses tourments. Déchirant l'emballage, un mince papier tomba au sol. Le déchiffrant, il découvrit l'adresse d'un site calligraphié d'une écriture soignée. Curieux, Q le tapa sur son moteur de recherche favori.

« Le Groupe... »

Soudainement, il hoqueta. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce groupe ne pouvait pas être encore en vie. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas après ce qu'il leur avait fait.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_Jamesbondgirl : vu que je ne peux pas te remercier par mp, car tu es en inconnue, je profite de le faire ici. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu seras contente de ce chapitre aussi^^_

_Cette pauvre L...Haha! Elle a un petit caractère lui étant propre aussi, une tête de mule. Donc le MI6 devra sévir s'il veut en tirer quelque chose. Elle leur force la main, dans un sens, et elle le sait. [tu peux aussi citer le fait que j'adore torturer mes personnages, comme dit plus haut xd]_

_Ann O'Nimme : J'adore ton pseudo (rire)!_

_C'est si rare que cela les oc intelligente? C'est ce que me laissait penser ta review (rire). Les informations sur le Groupe vont arriver petit à petit. A la fin de la fic, j'espère que vous aurez envie de la relire pour voir tous les indices que je sèmerai au fil du temps. Et oui, j'aime maintenir les gens en haleine (rire). _

_Au prochain chapitre, je le définierai plus en profondeur. _

_On se revoit au prochain épisode, bon week-end à tous!_


	4. Can you fucking believe it? NO!

**Disclamer : James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming; Skyfall étant la propriété de Sam Mendes.**

**Rating : M pour violence.**

**Pairing : Q x OC**

**Autres : Le quatrième chapitre va vous apporter des réponses quant au Groupe. J'espère qu'elles vous satisferont. **

**Je vais changer le rating et passer en M. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre.**

**J'ai un peu peur que cela fasse too much et vire en gros délire, prévenez-moi si c'est le cas et que ça commence à devenir wtf. (genre, dites-moi "c'est de la m... ton truc!) (rire). Mais pitié, PAS DE LÉCHOUILLES DE PIEDS PAR UNE CHÈVRE! **

**Hrmm...Oui, je me calme...**

**Merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour son travail de bêta! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Je compte patiemment les jours depuis l'attaque que je leur ai faite subir.

Trois jours, deux heures et 07 secondes. Soit six jours entiers sans aucune nourriture dans le ventre.

Hier soir, à 23 heures 39 minutes et 29 secondes, ils m'ont faite boire la tasse. Me mettant dans la bouche un entonnoir, ils l'ont petit à petit rempli d'eau, me bouchant les narines pour ne plus que je respire. Je croyais ces tortures obsolètes. Ils n'ont rien eu de moi.

Je dis ils car avec un bâillon sur les yeux je ne sais pas à qui exactement j'ai eu à faire. Une voix magnétique enregistrée sur une vieille bande son crachotante répétait inlassablement les questions, comme s'ils avaient tout prévu. Comment avouer ses quatre vérités à une machine? Je me le demande. Le MI6 a mal calculé son coup cette fois. C'est impossible d'éprouver un sentiment quelconque de culpabilité ou autre face à une voix atone.

Mon ventre ne grogne plus. Enfin. Je commençais à avoir vaguement honte de me montrer aussi faible. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils m'auraient nourrie.

Je commence à trouver le temps long. Je sais que je suis attachée sur une planche métallique; les coins me rentrant dans les côtes. On m'a solidement menottée les bras au-dessus de ma tête, me mettant au supplice. Mais je tiens bon. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Le Groupe. C'est le seul mot hantant mes pensées, en plus de ce compte à rebours que je ne peux contrôler. Le Groupe. Il faut que je sois forte pour eux. Pour ma famille.

Que font-ils en ce moment? Normalement, ils devraient en être à la troisième phase, la plus complexe. Les tests sont finis, tout le monde a son masque et sa nouvelle apparence. Ne reste plus que quelques données à pirater et ce sera finalement la consécration. Le monde connaîtra notre existence. Et nous mourrons ensemble. Comme nous nous l'étions promis.

C'est étrange à quel point l'Homme s'attache aux choses lorsqu'il est au bord du gouffre. N'importe quoi. Pour nous, c'est parti d'une simple promesse. Un cri de haine à l'encontre de notre créateur, un vent de rébellion. Et avant que nous puissions le réaliser, nous étions libres. Couverts de sang, mais libres.

Je me souviens...Alors que mes ravisseurs me détachent pour une nouvelle séance de torture, je me souviens.

L'odeur addictive de la poussière et du renfermé emplie mon odorat tandis que je suis jetée sans ménagement sur le sol bétonné. Une chaîne tinte par terre. Ce bruit me rappelle les combats à mort que notre créateur organisait pour nous, ses « petits rossignols adorés » comme il nous appelait. Un sifflement et le métal mord ma chair déjà meurtrie. La douleur envahit mes sens sans prendre aucun sens à mon cerveau. J'ai coupé les ponts, étant physiquement là mais mentalement loin, très loin pour que mes bourreaux puissent à peine me frôler.

Déconnectée.

Il fallait aussi être déconnecté de la réalité pendant les combats à mort contre ces animaux. Des bêtes de foire. C'est ce que j'étais, avant, comme pratiquement tout le monde dans le Groupe. Longtemps, je me suis considérée comme une erreur humaine.

J'étais une expérience. Un simple test dans une éprouvette, un test de scientifique fou mais génial, du moins selon certains points de vue.

J'étais censée incarner une nouvelle génération de soldat. Pas un soldat mais LE Soldat Suprême.

Un sujet dont tous les pays se sont emparés, chacun tentant d'y parvenir sans succès. Et je fais parti de la liste des déchets que ces projets laissent derrière eux avant de les brûler en même temps que leurs laboratoires classés secret défense.

Je ris alors que la chaîne s'enroule autour de ma jambe, rouvrant une blessure. Allez-y, frappez. D'autres s'y sont déjà cassés les dents avant vous, sans résultat. Je suis toujours là.

Je suis toujours en vie, mes chéris.

Mon rire provoque un blanc. Je suis privée de vision mais je sens que l'homme; car il ne peut qu'être un homme pour frapper aussi durement, mécaniquement une pauvre petite adolescente sans défense; stoppe tout mouvement. Je ricane, mauvaise.

« Alors, on s'arrête déjà? Alors que ça commençait à peine... »

Un nouveau claquement me répond, cette fois sur le torse.

La morsure du métal m'est tellement familière qu'elle me rend presque nostalgique. Parfois, il arrivait que nous nous battions entre nous, aussi. Pour un bout de pain noir, pour un gobelet d'eau, pour n'importe quoi. Nous avions été génétiquement modifiés afin d'avoir le sang chaud bouillant. Je fais partie de la seconde vague, les Néo, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de sentir monter en moi des bouffées de chaleur qu'il me faut contrôler. Un rien nous fait exploser. Ce qui a provoqué l'arrêt des recherches scientifiques.

Nous étions trop belliqueux pour obéir aux ordres.

« Qui es-tu? »

Le magnétoscope a repris. Ma voix, sifflante par le maque d'eau, répète doucement:

« Qui es-tu? »

Qui je suis? Qui suis-je? Je ne sais pas. La terrible vérité d'un être privé de tout et possédant pourtant la Liberté. Je n'ai pas de nom, pas d'existence. Je suis le test numéro 04, Néo04, ou N.04. L'une des trois à avoir survécu parmi les autres Néo, l'une des vingt-cinq membres du Groupe. Et nous n'avons pas de nom, pas d'empruntes, pas de papiers.

En gros, je suis une ombre.

Pourrais-je leur dire cela? Me croirait-on? Non. J'ai déjà eu ma réponse. J'ai déjà tenté de me faire une place dans le monde de la lumière, de sortir de ce truc de fou, de ce programme scientifique. Cela ne m'a causé que des ennuis, des longues gardes à vue dans les différents postes de police. J'ai été poussée à tout faire pour survivre dans cet univers de malade. J'aurais presque souhaité retourner dans mon enfer personnel, dans cette cuve de verre dans laquelle on m'entreposait.

À l'abri de tout et de tous, juste moi et des mains recouvertes de gants en latex parcourant ma peau. Toujours nue, ou vêtue d'une combinaison épousant parfaitement les courbes de mon corps lorsque j'étais soumise aux séances d'entraînements, ces jeux où, armés d'un couteau et de rien d'autre, nous étions confrontés à une meute de chiens, un loup, un serpent, une miriade de scorpions et, plus rare, des félins racés tels que les lions, les pumas ou autres tigres. Nourrie par intraveineuse d'une substance incolore et inodore. Une vie réglée au millimètre près. Une symphonie chantée par nos cris et notre souffrance, telle serait la définition du Docteur.

Je n'ai de lui pas de souvenir. Juste cette voix magnétique nous réveillant chaque matin et nous endormant chaque nuit d'un « bonjour mes chers rossignols », ou d'un « bonsoir mes chers rossignols ». Je doute de son existence maintenant que je sais à quel point il est aisé de trafiquer les sons avec un vieil ordinateur et un peu de génie.

On me remet en cage. Encore une fois. La quatrième, pour être exacte. Une torture par jour, une ouverture et une fermeture de cette grille par jour aussi. On me rattache, on me passe les menottes autour des poignets avant de les accrocher au-dessus de ma tête. Et voilà, on est de retour à la situation initiale.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw:_

_Ann O'Nimme : et voici tes réponses, du moins quelques unes. Je réserve encore des choses (rire). _

_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que cette théorie ne te semble pas trop tirée par les cheveux et que tu as apprécié ce chapitre comme les précédents. Ca explique aussi le fait que L parvienne à ressortir mentalement intacte de la séance de torture. Après ce qu'elle a subit dans sa jeunesse, on ne peut plus l'atteindre. C'est ça que je voulais expliquer ici. _

_Pour ce qui est du but du Groupe et de leur organisation, je te demanderai un peu plus de patience^^_

_La suite au prochain épisode, avec la joie de t'y retrouver;_

_Lawerance._


	5. Doubt

**Disclamer : Skyfall appartient à Sam Mendes. **

**Rating : K+**

**Autres: désolée pour ce petit temps de retard; les révisions du bac sont mon excuse. **

**J'espère ne plus être aussi lente à l'avenir, mais je ne garantis rien.**

**Merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour sa rapide corection. Et un chapitre tout beau tout propre en plus! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Public pov**_

Retour à la situation initiale. M traversa les nombreux couloirs du nouveau MI6, regrettant la chaleur des anciens locaux. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à ces murs de briques nues, à la lumière crue des néons blancs. Tout était trop froid, comme si le SIS avait perdu une partie de son âme dans cette foutue explosion. Tout était allé si vite...Elle n'avait rien pu faire sauf maudire encore et encore, à chaque seconde que Dieu créait, l'existence de ces terroristes. De sa vie, jamais elle n'avait connu pire humiliation ni pire débâcle.

Huit agents morts et un en passe de le devenir si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Pourquoi diable les quartiers de la branche Q se devaient d'être si éloignés de son bureau ?

Son pas énergique résonnait profondément, toujours à la même cadence, jusqu'à ce que M atteigne enfin son but. D'un geste impatient, elle décrocha son badge qu'elle présenta devant un petit boîtier, lui autorisant l'accès à un carré de verre et d'acier.

La division Q se trouvait être la partie la plus profondément enterrée. Nombreux étaient les gens se demandant pourquoi les fabricants de gadgets explosifs se trouvaient en dessous de tout le monde, risquant ainsi de les faire atteindre le ciel au sens propre du terme par un test défectueux, mais personne n'avait osé protester ouvertement. Les ordres de M étaient indiscutables.

Les discrets signes de tête plurent à son passage jusqu'au bureau situé tout au fond, sur une estrade de verre. Là, perché tel un roi sur son trône, une minuscule silhouette osseuse se précisait. Une chevelure de bronze défiant les lois de la gravité, un cardigan aujourd'hui bordeaux et une paire de lunettes des années 50. Voilà ce qui résumait à peu près le physique du petit génie informatique à la solde du MI6. Parfois, M s'interrogeait sur l'identité de la personne s'occupant de la garde-robe du brun. Sa grand-mère, seule parente encore en vie, peut-être ? Réprimant un sourire, elle monta les quelques marches la séparant de son employé avant de se tourner vers le panneau de contrôle affichant une petite dizaine de vidéos en simultané.

« Alors, où en sommes-nous ? »

Elle attendit patiemment que le jeune homme sous-alimenté daigne sortir de ses lignes de codes aux usages divers et variés.

« 004 vient de passer les portes de l'aéroport. Il se dirige vers la cible. Cinq mètres avant l'impact. Trois... Deux... Un... Cible éliminée. »

M concentra son regard plus bleu que la mer sur une vidéo pointée par Q sans que ce dernier lui accorda le moindre coup d'œil. Multitâche, il guidait 004 à travers les rues de Berlin, sirotant d'une main sa sempiternelle tasse de Earl Grey et de l'autre tapotait Dieu seul sait quoi sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

L'écran indiquait une figure grimée, trafiquée pour ressembler à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années blond aux yeux verts. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon sombre, une paire de baskets aux pieds et un Eastpak Hutson Blend sur le dos. 004 était connu pour ce petit détail d'être fidèle, peu importe les normes de sécurité, à la marque américaine.

« Des nouvelles de 007 ? »

Q dénia de la tête, faisant soupirer sa chef. Entre les menaces de mort et un 007 réduit de la moitié de ses capacités, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le pire. Et dire qu'elle devait supporter les deux. Cependant, pour rien au monde elle ne quitterait son travail de Headmaster. Telle la reine Elisabeth II, M servirait son pays jusqu'à sa mort.

Se concentrant à nouveau, elle remarqua le vide aux côtés de Q. Froncement de sourcils.

« Où est L? elle ne devait pas vous quitter d'une semelle. »

M remarqua que les doigts de Q tapotaient sur son clavier avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire. Signe de nervosité.

« À ce propos, j'ai renvoyé L en cellule. »

M ne réagit pas. Pas immédiatement. Puis, l'information monta à son cerveau.

« Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Vous avez parfaitement bien compris, M. »

Les yeux de cette dernière se transformèrent en deux véritables glaciers rivalisant presque avec ceux d'un certain Double-Zéro pour l'instant en quarantaine obligatoire chez lui. Le temps qu'il récupère un minimum avant sa prochaine mission qui, M n'en doutait pas, ne serait pas longue à venir. Il fallait tout d'abord que Q rencontre son agent. Ce qui, aussi, ne tarderait pas. Pour le moment, M devait régler une crise d'une autre importance.

« Comment cela vous l'avez 'renvoyée en cellule ?' S'est-elle avérée dangereuse ? Pourtant, nul doute que vous auriez pu facilement la contrôler, Q. Même dans votre condition physique. »

Le plus jeune s'abstint de répondre à cette pique. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de sa vis-à-vis, s'ancrant en eux. Son sérieux transpirait par cet échange visuel.

« Elle n'est pas apte à rester dans nos services, M. Elle représente un véritable danger. »

M fit une chose que Q n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle lui sourit doucement, presque tendrement.

« Q. »

Sa voix originellement froide et dure tel le roc calcaire se fit murmure. Moment intime et rare impossible à retranscrire que le susnommé apprécia.

« Q, _répéta-t-elle_. J'ai confiance en vos capacités. Je sais que vous serez capable de stopper toutes menaces volontaires ou pas de sa part. Ce que vous craignez, en réalité, n'est autre que votre inaptitude à juger de ses compétences. Pour une fois, vous êtes aveugle, incapable de prédire le futur. Incapable de comprendre quel est le potentiel du sujet que je vous ai confié ce matin. C'est cela qui vous a effrayé. »

Q écouta religieusement les sages paroles de M. Jamais il ne comprendrait réellement jusqu'à quel point le Headmaster connaissait ses employés. Comme si elle était capable de lire en eux, de fouiller jusqu'aux tréfonds de leur âme aussi damnée soit-elle.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, Q. »

Un dernier sourire. Puis :

« Je veux que d'ici demain matin L soit surveillée étroitement par vos soins. Elle aura le statut de R, votre lieutenant, vu qu'elle a réussi à vous effrayer. Je veux un rapport à son sujet dans un mois, sur mon bureau. Sans faute. »

En un instant elle reprit son masque rigide. Son regard se fit de nouveau inflexible, sa voix à couper au couteau.

« Est-ce bien clair, Q ?

-Parfaitement, M. »

Un dernier signe de tête et elle tourna les talons, les pans de sa veste voletant élégamment autour de son court buste.

« Oh, une dernière chose ? N'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous demain matin avec votre agent. De plus, Q, L vous accompagnera partout. Je dis bien partout. J'ai mes raisons. »

Q hocha la tête. À peine quitta-t-il du regard la petite silhouette de M qu'il la perdit de vue. À force de côtoyer le chef du MI6, on en oubliait qu'elle fut elle-même un Double Zéro.

Q prit une dernière gorgée de thé avant de se relancer dans son programme. Il réajusta ses lunettes surdimensionnées sur le bout de son nez , se préparant au grand plongeon, celui dans lequel lettres et chiffres défilaient à une vitesse folle, ne prenant de sens que pour une poignée d'élus dont il faisait parti.

Il espérait que cette occupation l'éloignerait de ses sombres pensées et de L en particulier. M avait parfaitement bien analysé son agent. Aussi expérimenté qu'était Q dans le domaine de l'informatique, il paniquait rapidement. Surtout depuis l'attentat ayant tué huit membres du MI6 dont Sixmith, celle devant devenir son bras droit. Q ne faisait plus confiance, pas depuis la mort de cette femme.

Il se reprit, ses pupilles bougeant au rythme des codes défilant sur son écran. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller; il n'en avait pas le luxe.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw:_

_Jamesbondgirl :Merci pour ta review!  
_

_Je m'étais demandée si j'allais recevoir un petit quelque chose de ta part et j'avoue avoir été surprise de ton silence. Mais je vois que j'ai eu un petit coup de frayeur pour rien. (rire forcé)  
_

_Oui, le sado/masochisme sommeillant en moi se réveille de temps à autres, tout comme les mauvais rêves me hantent parfois. Au moins j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose (rire). _

_J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu continues à vouloir la suite;_

_Lawerance._


	6. Chasseur ou proie?

**Disclamer : James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming et Skyfall est l'oeuvre de Sam Mendes.**

**Rating : T pour violence et thème dérangeant.**

**Autre : Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire. Une des raisons de mon retard dans cette fic. **

**J'espère que je serais un peu plus rapide pour les chapitres à venir.**

**Un grand merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour son travail de bêta! **

**Merci à tous pour vos review; j'y réponds au bas de la page^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_** L POV**_

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, je n'en avais pas le choix. Devant moi pas de porte de sortie, pas de filet sous mes pieds. Le vide, la mort ou la réussite. Un choix vite fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Depuis ma naissance, on ne m'a jamais accordée le plaisir de faire marche arrière. Il fallait continuer à poser un pied après l'autre, toujours, inlassablement. Peu importe la fatigue, peu importe qu'on crève de faim, de soif et de souffrance. Un monde impitoyable, noir, si noir. Un trou noir sans lumière.

Je suis emprisonnée dans le même genre d'endroit. Devant moi se trouve une porte si épaisse que je veux bien l'imaginer blindée. Les mur sont blancs, trop blancs que j'en ai mal aux yeux. La seule source de lumière provient d'un puissant néon accroché au-dessus de ma tête. Les tâches de sang, de mon sang, forment des fleurs rouges sur le sol dallé. Seules tâches de couleurs dans cet univers où je suis isolée de tout et de tous.

Je sifflote, un sourire aux lèvres. Un air de piano d'Erik Satie, un de mes compositeurs préférés. Sa musique est douce, lente, profonde. Elle me permet de rester entière, de ne pas perdre un petit bout de moi-même alors que la voix magnétique répète encore une fois le même discours.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Les mêmes mots, la même tonalité, le même rythme. Les mots ne veulent pas gentiment se faire bruit de fond plus ou moins agréable. Non. C'est un cri me perçant les tympans, grignotant petit bout par petit bout mon cerveau déjà bien caboché. J'endure la douleur, la sensation de devenir folle me grattant sous la peau. Alors mes ongles cherchent à extraire la folie, fouillent mon derme jusqu'à atteindre les zones sensibles et faire couler encore plus de perles rouge sang sur le sol.

C'est pour ça qu'on m'a attachée. Parce que je me gratte jusqu'au sang. Jusqu'à former sur cette surface immaculée un concerto carmin de ma composition. Ils n'ont pas le sens de l'Art au MI6. Sinon, ils auraient au moins pu prendre une photo de mon œuvre. Mais non, rien de cela.

Désormais les murs et le sol ont été lavés. Il ne reste rien de ma folie sinon les picotements caractéristiques de la chair se recomposant. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me soigneraient. Plutôt qu'ils me laisseraient me vider de mon sang. L'air vicié et les bactéries que j'aurais attirés m'auraient lentement encrassé les poumons et j'aurais alors déliré, laissé entendre tout ce qu'ils voulaient à leurs oreilles indiscrètes. Mais ils n'ont pas les mêmes méthodes de travail que nous, le Groupe. A mins qu'ils ne soient pas aussi sadique que nous le sommes.

À force de nous manger entre nous, nous n'avons plus de pitié. Les cadavres sont de la viande, de la nourriture supplémentaire pour nous, pauvres rats vivant dans les souterrains jamais exploités de Londres et d'Angleterre.

Parfois, je suis accompagnée dans ma solitude par la Mort. Elle n'a pas de visage, pas de voix, pas d'odeur. Elle est là, uniquement présente par sa froideur et ses yeux profonds mais invisibles qui, je le sais, m'auscultent.

« Quand viendras-tu visiter mon domaine, jeune fille ? »

Semble dire son regard.

Du Groupe, nous sommes nombreux à communiquer avec Elle. Sa Majestée, la seule à laquelle nous croyons. La Mort est notre amie, notre déesse. Nous avons appris à la vénérer, l'adorer. Car elle seule peut nous délivrer de nos souffrances, soit en frappant nos ennemis, soit en nous prenant dans son étreinte maternelle, la seule que nous ayons jamais eue de notre vie, courte ou longue.

Je lui souris, à cette vieille peau. Elle ne veut pas de moi. « Pas encore » me souffle-t-elle contre mon cou.

Elle m'embrasse et je sombre dans l'inconscience avant qu'une nouvelle voix me réveille à coups de sceaux d'eau gelée sur le crâne.

Deux heures trente minutes et quatre secondes de sommeil et de rêve dont je ne me souviens qu'à peine plus tard, les articulations qui craquent et le dos en compote, la nuque raidie par la position peu confortable dans laquelle je me suis endormie. Je me suis trouvée plus en forme que ce moment-ci.

La lumière m'éblouit; je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Six fois en trois secondes.

Je ne reconnais tout d'abord pas le visage de l'homme en face de moi. Des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des iris bleus, si bleus que je me crois perdue l'espace d'une courte minute en Alaska à contempler les étendues infinies d'eau gelée. Puis je me souviens.

Bond. James Bond.

L'effet d'une claque en pleine face. C'est exactement ce que je ressens alors qu'il prend élégamment place sur la chaise en plastique blanc, pile en face de moi. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, son expression faciale aussi vierge qu'une feuille blanche.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit aussi facile. Que James Bond vienne me voir aussi vite, comme porté par la Destinée elle-même. C'est même trop facile. Je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine, ma cage thoracique ne le retenant qu'à grande peine.

Il ne parle toujours pas après cinq minutes quarante-huit secondes de silence. Cinq minutes cinquante-et-une secondes à me tortiller sur le métal dur et brûlant de mon siège. Une torture, un véritable supplice que ses collègues n'avaient su provoquer en moi peu importe la manière dont ils s'y prenaient. Je vis, là, seulement fixée droit dans les pupilles, un enfer.

Ma cible, mon but. Si près et si loin à la fois. Inatteignable et pourtant à portée de main. Dangereusement neutre. Une véritable porte de prison, voire une tour imprenable à lui tout seul. Pas étonnant qu'il soit considéré comme le meilleur agent du MI6.

007. Trois chiffres pour un mètre quatre-vingt quelques, presque deux mètres de muscles et de férocité. Trois chiffres pour une légende vivante. Trois chiffres pour un être d'une simple complexité.

Trois chiffres pour une énigme.

Mes narines frétillent, s'ouvrent et se referment au rythme de ma respiration de plus en plus irrégulière. Je n'arrive plus à penser à rien alors je ferme les yeux. Doucement. Lentement. Comme s'ils étaient de cristal et que j'avais peur de les casser, de les rayer même infiniment. Mes cils se closent l'un après l'autre, enfermant dans leur étreinte intimiste les orbes sans fond de mes yeux.

Je n'ai même pas conscience de m'endormir. La seule chose dont je me souvienne est du toucher de ses mains gelées sur ma peau me délivrant de mes liens puis l'odeur de ses vêtements lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras, me portant comme un sac de pommes de terre.

Rideau noir.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_Jamesbondgirl : merci à toi pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu me restes fidèle haha. _

_Merci pour tes encouragements. Désolée d'être aussi lente^^"_

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre!_


	7. Partons d'un bon pas, veux-tu?

**Disclamer : James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming. Skyfall est le produit de Sam Mendes.**

**Rating : K.**

**Autres : Me revoilà avec un très long retard. La faute à une imagination en berne. Malheureusement, ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas, sinon vous auriez trente pages word par chapitre au lieu de trois. **

**Merci à JamesBond Girl et Ann O'Nimme pour leurs reviews; ce chapitre leur est dédié.**

**Un grand merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour sa correction!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Le rideau noir voilant la fenêtre de sa chambre fut vivement tiré par un Q baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Les cernes violacés marquant ses paupières prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, au fur et à mesure que croissait le nombre de ses missions. Et, le jeune homme le savait, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Dans quelques heures, il se verrait attribuer son agent. Il ne servirait que lui, s'occupant en parallèle de surveiller, bien évidement, le travail des autres membres de la Q-Branch sous son commandement. Q soupira en pensant à ce que seraient capables de faire ses hommes pendant qu'il aurait le dos tourné et l'esprit entièrement occupé par son Double-Zéro. Mettre dans les mains de savants fous de quoi faire exploser un grand bout de Londres n'était jamais une très bonne idée. Mettre à disposition un véritable arsenal, comme en rêve tout scientifique aux forts penchants pyromanes digne de ce nom, était un pur suicide. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond au sein du MI6.

Oscar, son chat écaille de torture, miaula doucement à ses pieds, réclamant son petit-déjeuner. Q le prit dans ses bras et grattouilla gentiment la petite tête aux délicates oreilles, provoquant le son le plus réconfortant au monde, à savoir le ronronnement content du fauve. Qui ne resta pas longtemps une mignonne boule de poils dès qu'il jugea que son maître n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Plantant insidieusement ses griffes dans l'avant-bras du brun, il miaula plus fort. Q réprima une grimace de douleur et se dépêcha de lâcher la bête qui, rapide comme l'éclair, fila dard-dard dans la cuisine, son maître sur les talons. Le parcours jusqu'à la pièce ne se fit pas sans quelques souffrances supplémentaires, dues aux nombreux angles contre lequel le pouce du pied droit de Q semblait comme aimanté. Ce fut un Quartermaster sautillant, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, la figure pâle et les yeux exorbités, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter pareil châtiment, qui nourrit comme il le put, entre deux cris de douleur, son animal de compagnie.

Sitôt sa tâche péniblement remplie, il se laissa choir sans grâce sur le sol. Il poussa un long soupir, suivit d'un deuxième lorsque le téléphone mural accroché au-dessus de sa tête sonna. Levant le bras, il se saisit du combiné.

« Q, où êtes-vous bon sang ? Cela fait une demi-heure que vous devriez être au rendez-vous ! »

La voix mélodieuse d'une M en colère. Quoi de mieux pour vous réveiller ?

« Bonjour, M. Je vais bien, et vous ? »

Le ton professionnel de Q, entaché d'un léger agacement vis-à-vis de sa supérieure lui criant à la figure dès huit heures du matin, coupa net dans son élan la vieille femme acariâtre.

« Je ne vous paie pas à rester dans votre foutu lit toute la sainte journée, _siffla-t-elle_. Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre job, je vous prierai de bien vouloir enfiler le premier cardigan le plus affreux à votre disposition et de filer là où est votre place ! »

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Nouveau soupir, cette fois résigné, de Q. M ne savait-elle pas qu'aujourd'hui était un jour férié et que, par conséquence, les musées ouvraient plus tard ? Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur la rencontre entre le Quartermaster et le meilleur agent du MI6, Q doutait fortement que l'Agence ait fait ouvrir rien que pour eux deux la National Gallery.

« Dommage, c'aurait pu être romantique. »

Il sourit à sa propre blague vaseuse et, se remettant sur pieds, remit le téléphone en place avant de prendre la direction de sa salle de bain. Même les menaces, aussi rudes soient-elles, de M ne pouvaient l'empêcher de sacrifier sa douche du matin censée le relaxer et le rendre frais et disponible pour la journée. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il aurait besoin de toute sa zénitude afin d'affronter James Bond, le seul agent réussissant à changer de _handler_ à chaque mission.

Une heure plus tard, il finissait d'enfiler sa veste noire, mit un dernier coup de peigne dans sa chevelure, et, se sentant fin prêt, ferma à double tours son appartement après une dernière caresse à Oscar. Par pur esprit de contradiction, il avait pris grand soin à ne pas mettre un cardigan. À la place de quoi, il avait enfilé un costume noir, sans marque mais de qualité. Le côté anglais et pratique, surtout, de la chose le voyait marier le tout avec une veste noire sans forme. La seule tache de couleur provenait de son parapluie bleu ciel orné de petit nuages dorés. Son préféré.

« Joli parapluie. »

Les mots, à peine un murmure, firent violemment frissonner Q. Il savait à qui il avait à faire mais ne pouvait y croire. Que faisait-elle ici ? Chez lui ?

Se retournant plus vivement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il se retrouva nez à nez avec...

« Bonjour, L. »

Il la détailla de haut en bas. Col roulé blanc en laine, veste blanche rembourrée, jean, parapluie en plastique transparent et Doc bleues électrique. Elle était prête à en démordre avec le climat londonien et sa légendaire pluie.

« Mieux vaut bien s'équiper, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part. Lui tournant le dos, elle descendit les marches d'escalier la séparant de la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte vitrée, elle lança un boîtier noir vers Q, qui le rattrapa in extremis.

« Je crois que vous savez à quoi sert ce joujou. Pas la peine de vous briefez dessus, hmm ? »

Lui lançant un regard ennuyé, Q tripota un bouton, allumant le traceur GPS. Le mouchard devait sans doute se trouver dans l'un des nombreux bracelets que portait L. Ou bien...Le MI6, jugeant qu'elle était potentiellement dangereuse, lui avait directement implanté sous son derme, à la base de son cou, une minuscule rondelle de métal. Comme lui, dès son arrivée parmi eux.

Il ferma un instant ses paupières, chassant de sa tête ces souvenirs dont il ne voulait plus se rappeler.

« Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher. M semblait sur les nerfs lorsqu'elle m'a amenée ici. »

Q rouvrit aussitôt les paupières.

« Elle vous a transportée elle-même sur place ?

-Oui. Elle voulait absolument que je vous accompagne à la National Gallery. J'ai ordre de vous coller jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez asphyxié. Ce sont ses mots à elle. »

Elle rit, couvrant sa petit bouche de sa main. Q resta de marbre, passant devant elle lorsqu'il la contourna pour sortir à l'air libre.

Oui, il avait bien fait de prendre une douche. La journée s'annonçait longue. Terriblement longue. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la voiture affrétée par l'Agence, il pria pour que sa rencontre se passe bien et ne mette pas davantage ses nerfs en pelote. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait que très difficilement en supporter davantage.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_James Bond Girl :__Huhu, tu vas me faie rougir... Désolée pour le temps d'attente. Merci de me rester aussi fidèle^^ _

_Ann O'Nimme : Alors, vu que tu as reviewer pour plusieurs chapitres, je vais y répondre l'un après l'autre:_

_Chap.4: Oui, elle a déjà un nom dans ma petite tête. Mais sa révélation fera l'objet d'un petit concours amical entre elle et Q. Raison pour laquelle il reste pour l'instant inconnu. Pour ce qui est des réelles motivations du Groupe et de ses membres, ils seront petit à petit dévoilés dans deux ou trois chapitres, je pense. Je vais les mettre en scène juste après la rencontre entre James Bond et Q. Patiente encore un peu, tu seras récompensée. Ou tu auras le droit de me bourrer de chocolat^^_

_Chap.5 : Et voilà, ce chapitre 7 te donne un avant-goût de ce que sera leur cohabitation forcée^^Satisfaite?_

_Chap.6 : ah, bah fallait tout de même que je dévoile leur cible, huhu. Même si Bond n'est pas le seul visé. Comme dit précédemment, je te demanderai de te montrer un petit peu patiente; tu auras tes réponses^^_

_Oui, moi aussi j'adore les oxymores. J'essaie d'en caser le plus possible sans que cela fasse décalé avec le reste de la narration^^ Merci énormément de l'avoir remarqué. _

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Je ne jure de rien pour le temps que je mettrai à poster, mais mon imagination est de retour huhu!_


	8. Checkmate?

**Disclamer: ****James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming. Skyfall étant l'oeuvre de Sam Mendes et son équipe. **

**Rating : ****T pour violence**

**Couple: ****Q X OC**

**Autres: ****Avec beaucoup de retard, me revoilà. Je ne sais pas si vous suivez toujours les aventures de L et de Q, mais j'espère vous satisfaire avec ce nouveau chapitre. Nouvelle rencontre entre Bond et L, peut-être explosive au final, qui sait?  
**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte absolument pas délaisser cette fic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Je sais que je ne pourrais que difficilement supporter davantage la faim. Déjà, mes doigts engourdis refusent de saisir le moindre objet. Ma vision se tâche de points blancs, parfois me fait miroiter de sombres trous noirs aspirant le décor dans son passage. Mon corps me fuit, me délaisse, me dénude.

Je suis seule, sinistrement seule et pourtant entourée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tous les jours, par le personnel hospitalier. Les blouses blanches me donnent mal au crâne, encore plus que les pilules multicolores que chaque minute ils me font avaler. Je crois préférer les méthodes de tortures plus traditionnelles.

Me soigne-t-on pour me remettre en cage de nouveau ? Pour que je sois en forme devant mon bourreau ? Ou bien me drogue-t-on, lentement mais sûrement, pour que je disparaisse sans laisser de trace ?

Ils ne peuvent, en tout cas, pas mieux s'y prendre. Je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os, mes muscles saillant dessous. Je tiens plus de la momie vielle de quatre siècles que de l'adolescente de dix-sept ans. Je me fais moi-même pitié. Tout me dégoûte, de toute façon.

Mes yeux ne servant à rien, mes paupières étant trop lourdes pour que j'espère les décoller de plus de deux millimètres, je me plonge dans mon univers.

Là, dans cet ailleurs au goût poussiéreux, m'attendent mes confrères. Les miroirs, parfois consolateurs, souvent cruels, de mon âme. Les reflets de mon être m'observent de toutes parts sans que je bouge, nue sous leurs regards experts. Arborer des vêtements est inutile chez nous. Les scanners nous servant de pupilles ont tôt fait d'analyser, décortiquer, extraire toute information que notre cible nous offre. Toute information est bonne à prendre lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer l'autre.

Et pourtant, c'est bien dans cet univers étouffant, fait de silence et de sang, que je suis à la maison. C'est au milieu de ces colosses, de ces machines de guerre que j'aime deviser, tranquille, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon mètre soixante-neuf contre leurs deux mètres quelques, mes cinquante-sept kilos contre leurs tonnes de muscles, mes longs cheveux bruns contre leurs crânes dégarnis.

Les femmes ne manquent pas non plus, parmi le Groupe. Sauf que je ne me suis liée à aucune d'entre elle. Et que je n'ai pas eu une seule mission avec un membre de mon sexe. La faute au Destin.

Je revois ma cellule, petite pièce spartiate équipée d'un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Plus fonctionnelle que pièce de vie, on risquait rarement de m'y trouver. Si on me cherchait, il fallait plutôt s'adresser à mon demi-frère, au côté duquel je traînais plus que de raison. Ce géant aux pieds de titane était chargé de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'informatique et à l'espionnage via internet. C'est grâce à lui, et de ses grandes mains lourdes étonnement agiles au maniement des armes blanches, ou s'activant sur un clavier, que j'effectuais mes premiers pas dans le cyber espace.

Sa figure, plus familière que la mienne, surgit du Néant avec une force me laissant pantoise. Ses yeux, deux puits d'eau glacée rougeoyant d'une force destructrice, avaient toujours su lire en moi.

S'il se trouvait près de moi, je sais qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à décrypter mon amusement mêlé à cette peur primaire de voir la mission échouée. Un cocktail étonnant que lui seul serait en mesure de comprendre.

Car nous ne sommes qu'une seule et unique partie d'un Tout.

Il me manque. Il me manque. Il me manque…

Je sombre dans mes songes, on me réveille, me bourre de médicaments. Je dors de nouveau, on me tire du royaume de Morphée, on me prélève du sang, on me rendort. On me questionne, aussi, deux heures 29 minutes 20 secondes 67 centièmes. L'agent Bond, parfois.

Un jour toutes les deux semaines.

Sa présence me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouve. Il s'assoit, toujours sur le même siège près du lit, celui d'habitude réservé aux proches du malade. Il n'allume pas la télévision, ne boit pas d'eau, ne mange rien malgré les propositions appuyées de l'infirmière.

Elle, j'avais capté depuis longtemps qu'elle était tombée sous son charme.

Il reste là, sans un mot, sans un geste. Il reste là à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et ça m'effraie.

J'ai peur. Peur qu'il comprenne où je veux en venir. Peur que ma stratégie vole en éclat. Peur, non pas de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, mais du temps qu'il me faudra avant de tout lui dire. Toutes mes peines et mes souffrances.

J'ai fait l'erreur de plonger une fois dans son regard, d'accepter l'échange visuel proposé. Autant plonger directement dans un bain d'acide.

Ses iris bleutées, aussi froides qu'un hiver éternel, m'occultaient. Sans relâche, il m'a fallu me battre pour garder mon intégrité. Conserver un mince espace de vie privée.

Son regard a arraché des parcelles entières de mon âme. Il ne me reste que des lambeaux lorsque, enfin, M fait son entrée. Et ordonne à Bond de quitter les lieux, nous laissant seules. En tête à tête.

Plus romantique, tu meurs.

Sa proposition me laisse sur le cul. Littéralement. Je ne peux que m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

Je crois qu'on peut dater d'aujourd'hui la défaite du MI6 devant le Groupe.

Echec et mat.

Cependant…Cette victoire trop facile me fait envisager le pire. Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer, loin de là.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_Ann O'Nimme : Merci pour ta correction; mes yeux de myope ne l'avaient pas vue. Bonnes vacances à toi, alors.  
_

_En espérant que tu ne te lasseras pas de mes chapitres ^^"_

_Jamesbondgirl : Oui, exactement! J'aime énormément ce contraste entre les deux. Avoir un Q flegmatique comme un Anglais, exécutant les ordres de sang-froid, presque comme un (mignon) robot. Et L, mettant un peu de vie dans tout ça, secouant les habitudes de notre brun (préféré). _

_J'ai toujours adoré fonctionner par contrastes; je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres par la suite^^_

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre! _


End file.
